


Farmland

by lasairfhiona



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble for the 1_million_words word of the day: arable</p><p>no recognizable characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmland

He lived a simple life. He tilled his little plot of arable land. It wasn't much, but it was enough to feed his family with a little extra to take into Defiance to sell allowing them buy any other supplies they needed to survive. They didn't socialize with the other Irathient tribes, it was enough that they saw Irissa. They chose to remain separate. He didn't want to get caught up in the sometimes petty fights the other tribes got into. He focused on his wife and two small children, his little bit of farmland, and their sheep and goats.


End file.
